Heart Of Grey
by TideFan
Summary: Mary and Sybil have been conning men their whole life but what happens when fate and confusion threaten their game. Matthew and Tom have spent their careers protecting others until two women make them question it all. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Neither Mary nor Sybil could remember how many times they had conned people or stolen from men. Mary knew it had to be well into the hundreds by now, but as they stood over two passed out men she seemed bored. They would have to up their game soon; perhaps she could talk Sybil into doing something a bit more extreme.

Both women looked flawless as Mary tossed her chestnut hair above her shoulder, the act of looking enticing always easy for them. She knew her sister Sybil preferred to hide her body but Mary knew it was what really helped them in their activities. Any man would do anything they wanted at the site of their fair skin. "Goodness Mary, you should have worn more practical shoes. What if we need to run?" Sybil's voice was low as she ran her gloved fingers over an expensive vase in the flat. The quick roll of Mary's eyes was all the answer needed as she looked to Sybil then at the passed out men.

Both were equally handsome but neither captured the ladies real attention. You could tell both were posh, perhaps trying to seem wealthier than either truly was. They had taken Mary and Sybil back to an immaculate flat, either the sign of a housekeeper or someone who never stayed home. Mary couldn't help but notice how each room smelled or oranges, the stench making her nose wrinkle. "I would never have that scent allowed at Downton," she groaned out as she moved to take both men's watches.

The four had met at a local pub around the corner and Mary knew instantly they would be the perfect target. Sybil had whined about just wanting to enjoy her night out for once but they were too easy to pass up. An hour and two spiked pints later the girls had found their way back to the flat and the gentleman passed out before anything could go further.

"Make sure you have checked all their pockets and in the books, men find it humorous to hide things in them. I like to believe it's because they truly don't understand how to read." Mary knew how bitter she sounded as she held a watch up in the air, the gold shiny and new. "Mary, doesn't Papa have something similar to that?" "I believe he does, we will take it just in case." Sybil truly didn't like giving their father something they had taken from another man, she knew he would be terribly upset if he ever found out about the things they did. "Chin up Darling, it's just material items," Mary spoke as her eyes danced to Sybil's. She didn't need her little sister going soft now when she needed more to keep her excited.

"Looks like we are finished here." Mary skimmed her deep eyes around the room, double checking as she caught Sybil leaving her signature lipstick kiss on a card. "Why must you always do that silly gesture? It's going to get us caught one day." "I don't know Mary; it makes it feel slightly romantic like in those older movies. It wouldn't hurt for you to have some silly notion to believe in." A romantic notion would be the furthest thing Mary would ever believe in, considering she had all but given up in true love.

Sybil had been playing the lipstick card game since their very first con. Kemal Pamuk had been Mary's first beau and was horrible to her so the sisters schemed up a rumor to have him leave her alone. Nothing was actually done but by the time the girls finished spreading whispers around town everyone believed them. When all was said and done he begged his rich aristocrat father to send him to boarding school in America and the girls felt like they had won a grand trophy. Sybil had placed a coral lip stain on and kissed a card to send to him, silly but a mark of something they had done together; Ever since she had left each victim with a card, almost like a good luck charm.

The sisters had spent their lives doing anything they could for each other, their world full of parties and entertaining royals at their home at Downton. Others would look at them and judge instantly the rich girl title but both were so much more, that's partly why they still ran their schemes. To do something so wrong and against everything their father stood for excited them both. Sybil wanted more though now, she wanted to find someone to settle down with and leave this life behind. Mary simply wanted excitement; she wanted to do anything that could get her as far from her life at Downton as possible. The prospect of being like her mum Cora and spending her days devoted to mothering didn't seem what she wanted. Richard had trapped her into a relationship after finding out about the cons she had pulled before and now she couldn't ever imagine being happy again because of it. Every time she threatened to leave him, he threatened to expose her. Cruel and evil and rich, everything about him oozed being a coward and everything Mary hated.

Alarms screeched loudly in the air outside as Mary and Sybil jerked their heads up to look at the flat window. "We need to go now!" Mary yelled as they grabbed everything, quickly sprinting for the door. As both ladies disappeared the only sounds that could be heard were heels hitting marble floor and snores from two drugged men.

* * *

"You should have seen this broad Matty boy; she kind of looked like thatgirl from Doctor Who. She was crazy though, come to think of it. I think she may have kept calling me Rico all night." Tom was telling another one of his famous Friday night stories to Matthew as they patrolled the block in his undercover police car. They both would be ending their shift for the night soon so was tying up any loose ends for the night. "Perhaps you should lay off the women for a bit and join us for a game of Rugby. We could always use a proper Irishman on the team." Matthew did hope his best mate would take up the offer; his team could use the extra support since losing their best player a week before.

Matthew and Tom had become best mates when assigned to work for the same task force, quickly becoming partners. Both were oddly good though Matthew dreamed of hanging up his badge to be a lawyer one day. Tom couldn't think of anything better though for his life, he had started off as a taxi driver so being a detective was a dream come true. When off the clock he would spend his time at the pub or hanging with Matthew, spending every other night with a new female of choice. His best mate was the opposite though; Matthew had just got out of a long relationship with Lavinia. The long haired ginger had left him after not being able to handle his career but he knew it was for the best. Neither had loved the other the way they deserved in a long time, it was like a new life lease.

Static bounced around the car as the radio blared out a command "_Detectives, there has been a call about a possible break in on Ellesmere street. Please respond_." "Well looks like we have one more case to take care of before our break tonight," Matthew chuckled as he whipped the car around. "Hold on to your seatbelt." Tom's face morphed to terror for a moment before teasing, "Be careful mate before we end up in a ditch."

* * *

Matthew wanted to laugh to himself as he stood interviewing the two victims with Tom. It wasn't every day that you got involved with a case like this. Most men would have been too embarrassed to admit they were robbed by women but these two were adamant on having their stuff found. Both were chugging water to flush their systems as they told their side of the story. "They must have drugged us; I bet the taller one did it. She looked like she could pull my heart out and stomp on it but boy was she a looker." Matthew had the thought as he wrote everything down that maybe they deserved it when speaking like that, what had happened to ever being taught to be a gentleman. His mum would have given him hell even now if she ever heard him speaking like that. "Yeah but the shorter one, she did seem nice. Maybe they didn't do this?" The other guy almost seemed like he wanted to drop everything as he spoke to Tom.

Slowly Matthew began to walk along the flat, checking each room for any signs of anything else missing. Something felt off as he began to breathe in the scent of flowers, a scent so lovely it sent chills along his bones. Everywhere else in the house smelt of fruit but here he could swear one of the women's perfume still lingered. It shook him that just the littlest of things had got to him but he would remember that scent if needed.

Heavy footsteps moved to meet Matthew and he looked up to see Tom standing above him, a smirk playing on his features. "Well mate, let's get this night started and find these two."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was bright, too bright Mary thought as she moved to find Sybil in the small café. This was their weekly meeting spot on Friday's; they would always start their day with their favorite caffeine induced drink and just relax. It was quiet this morning though as the sun danced inside the small space, the homely feel smothering her almost as she wished it was louder. _Quiet_.. Quiet always bothered her.

Sybil was sitting alone in the corner of the room, her clothes so young looking today as Mary took her seat; The crisp line of her skirt not daring to budge as she placed the warm drinks along the marble table. "Darling you look like you are planning a visit to one of those horrible clubs." "Well hello Mary, thank you for the nice welcome and I like this dress." Sybil shot Mary one of her grins and Mary had to admit it made her heart warm, her sister always had that advantage over her.

"Mmmm delicious," Sybil gasped as she sipped her black coffee, the fumes swirling around them. Mary tended to enjoy a bit of sweetness in her lattes, the sugar always a treat to her senses. "I don't see how you can drink that in such a way, it ruins the taste." Sybil was a coffee snob, and it was something Mary had learned to deal with it. "Because I like it and everything I like is magnificent." Perfect eyebrows arched as Mary expressed the comment before changing the subject.

"Have you spoken to Edith lately? Every time I ring her it goes straight to her dreadful voicemail." Dreadful was the word for it, her middle sister sounded miserable wherever she was now. Mary wished she would just try to make amends and come home but she was as stubborn as her. "No, last time I spoke to her she was staying the night with some man who promised to print an article for her. America is not treating her well." Sybil frowned as she thought about their other sister, so far away and for all the wrong reasons. "Well I will just try to ring her again later."

Sybil's face shifted then, going softer as her fingers brushed over the rim of her coffee cup. "Mary there is something I have wanted to speak to you about." That tone scared Mary, it was the same tone Edith had used when she told the family of her secret affair. "What is it now? Did you finally find the perfect romance novel?" She was being off-putting again but she did worry what Sybil was going to say. "No, but I was thinking it was time I moved on from what we do. I would like to become a nurse; it sounds exciting to do something to help for once."

"Sybil you have absolutely went silly. You want to stop what we do? To be a nurse?" Mary was blowing the idea off but she could tell by her sister's face that she really wanted it. She needed to do damage control and as soon as possible. "It's not silly! Perhaps there is more to life than being spoiled brats who con men," Sybil's voice lowering at her words as she stopped to sip her coffee. Spoiled brats huh? Did her younger sister really believe that's what they were; Mary didn't want to hear any more of this. "Enough Syb, we will discuss this in private." Yes they would Sybil thought; she was not done with this topic and would get what she wanted. She was ready to do more with her life.

"I have been thinking also by the way." Mary's voice was low and sultry as she sipped her sweet vanilla latte. "It's time to move on to bigger things considering our hobby. Perhaps we should hit somewhere closer to home, maybe sell a few of expensive items from around the house. Make it look like a robbery." Yes! She had finally told Sybil her grand plan, the excitement of the idea making her blood rush. "Downton?" Sybil gasped as she pushed her empty coffee cup aside. "Absolutely not, Mary. I will not do anything against the family. Could you imagine Mama and Papa if they found out? Maybe you need to find something like nursing or anything. I refuse to do this though." Insane she must be, Sybil thought as she clenched her fist. Her older sister had finally lost her mind, how could she even think of selling off family heirlooms from Downton for some cheap thrill.

"Syb we could use the money to send to Edith, they would never notice the things most likely." Mary was playing dirty as she mentioned what they could use the money for. Both of them knew Edith probably needed any funds she could get, hence why most of their escapades focused on providing for her so their Pa didn't find out. Both starred at each other, the silence of the conversation uneasy as Mary tapped her perfectly manicured nails along the table. _Blue.._ She had requested the color because it was her favorite. Her thoughts drifted to Edith and the day Robert had kicked her from the huge estate. She had admitted to the affair with the married man who Robert worked with. The scandal was huge and messy and now a year later their sister still had not returned home. Damn her father for not staying by her sister's side and for everything that had happened since.

* * *

Matthew brushed his large hand through his floppy blonde hair, the air cool bar the sun shining. He hadn't shaved this morning so his stubble was thick and he could smell the mint toothpaste on his breath still. Thankfully he had grabbed a light coat as he walked down the block to his local café, needing a pick me up after a long night of investigations.

"Any leads yet on that case with the broads?" Tom's voice was loud as he spoke to him on his mobile. He much rather would have enjoyed the walk with no distractions, but instead he had spent it on the phone with his best mate. "None yet but we need to crack down on it, seems some other men have come forward with similar stories." His eyes set on the familiar brick of the café and instantly he was hundred times thirstier. "I will call you back after I get my drink," Matthew grumbled as he quickly hung up; not wanting to Tom to put up an argument.

The warm air from the café swept around him like a thick blanket, fresh scones straight from the oven making his stomach grumble. "One Macchiato please," Matthew spoke as he looked around the small area before back at the barista. She was cute he thought but not in a way he would remember, her ginger hair placed carefully in a bun as she smiled very widely. He noticed how her hand would shake as she began to make his drink, making small talk as she began to flirt as well. It reminded him of Lavinia, ugh stop thinking about her Matthew thought.

"This one is on the house," she nodded as her eyes caught Matthew's. "Well thank you but you should really let me pay." She smiled at him once more before shaking her head no. The gesture no doubt made Matthew smile as he turned to look for an empty seat in the small area.

Someone else entered the café, the door opening with a new gust of wind and dragging the irresistible scent of lilies across his nose. Even with everything in the small space all he could concentrate on was that scent, the same one that had sent his skin on edge a few nights ago. It had to be the same perfume and he needed to know who was wearing it. Instantly his eyes settled on a tall dark chocolate haired woman, her legs long as she leaned over to order drinks. She was beautiful in every sense of the word but it almost suffocated him to stop looking at her. Maybe beautiful wasn't strong enough to describe how his body was responding to her.

Perhaps he could offer to pay her drink and ask what the perfume was; it could help on the case. Slowly he eased forward before placing his card out, telling the same barista he was paying for this drink. Annoyance crossed over her face so easily but Matthew couldn't concentrate, he was feeling intoxicated by the scent of the woman in front of him.

"Do you make it a habit of buying drinks for women you don't know?" Mary's tone was serious but showed hints of playfulness as she looked up to Matthew. His ocean blue eyes dazzled momentarily and made her heart skip, a new sensation that she had never quite felt before. It frazzled her as she quickly looked away to watch her drink being made. Hopefully Sybil was too busy to pay attention to what was happening or she would never hear the end of it. "No but I do buy drinks for people who make me smile," Matthew instantly knew what he said sounded cheesy. God I'm awful at paying compliments he thought. "Oh? Well I don't make it a habit to have my drinks bought by men I don't know." Mary knew it sounded harsh and the man was being nice but after so many years of her ice queen exterior it was hard to break it. "Here you go." The mouse voiced barista interrupted to hand the warm drink over, obviously still annoyed that her advances were ignored.

"Let's not be strangers then. The name is Matthew." He knew he should be finding out about the perfume but he truly felt intoxicated, it had been so long since he felt this way. "Matthew," Mary repeated his name, almost like velvet along her tongue and she enjoyed saying it as much as he enjoyed hearing it. For some reason he seemed genuine and it was really unsettling to her. Was this the feeling that Sybil was constantly going on about? Why on earth would she want to feel so un-control? "To be fair in this exchange my name is Mary but I must go, my sister is waiting on me." Mary quickly shut the conversation down as she turned to head back to Sybil, a long gush of air leaving her chest as moved away.

Matthew could only stand with his jaw open some, mesmerized by Mary. Slowly he blinked to be brought back to the situation, his body moving to the door as his thoughts started running a mile a minute. He knew a few things at the moment and that was Mary was wearing the same perfume as one of the perpetrators from the investigation and she seemed to have a female friend as well. He also knew she was stunning and remarkable, and could make his heart slow and fasten at the same time. "Mary," he whispered before sipping his drink.

* * *

Mary's cheeks were flushed pink as she made it back to the table were Sybil sat, her eyes wide with a wicked grin. Her sister had saw, just what she needed she thought. "Ugh, men can be so arrogant." She didn't really mean it though, Matthew hadn't been. In fact the way he looked at her and spoke he was nice and his eyes... god his eyes were as stunning as the ocean on a beautiful day.

"He didn't seem arrogant and I thought he was handsome." Her sister was almost giggly as she nudged Mary, teasing her. Mary didn't want to give in to this game; the man had already rattled her bones enough. "Even if he was handsome he will never see him again,' the words almost pained her as the warm coffee flowed along her chest. Why was she feeling this way about a man she had only met for five minutes? "Hmm, well perhaps we may have to find Mr. Handsome and change that. He looked at you like you were the last cupcake in the case."

No. Mary couldn't allow herself to give in to the thought of seeing Matthew again or the idea of love. She had Richard still to worry about and her life was complicated enough. Sybil would just have to find something else to set her romantic notions on. They had enough on their plates as it was, especially if Mary got her way with scheming Downton.


End file.
